


Character Profiles

by IrishMyth (TaliskerMortem)



Series: The Other 'Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliskerMortem/pseuds/IrishMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of Profiles for my characters from The Other Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose Weasley

**Name** : Rose Hera Weasley

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger)

 **Father** : Ronald Bilius Weasley

 **Siblings** : Hugo Alexander Weasley

 **Birthday** : August 17th 2006

 **Year** : Seventh

 **Titles** : Beater

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Half Blood

 **Wand** : Ebony and Phoenix Feather, 9 Inches, Unyielding

 **Pet** : Rare bread of black Barn Owl called Nox

 **Personality** : Rose is an incredibly introverted person who never expresses any emotion to a point where she barely feels anything - or at the very least acts like she doesn't feel anything. Due to events in her past, Rose has become so closed off that she doesn't have any true friends. However as a child, Rose was a very different person; she was outgoing, loud and had a tendency to play harmless (but nevertheless embarrassing) pranks on the people around her. But even so, she was never one to stray too far from her closest friends and never felt the need to surround herself with a lot of people. Rose enjoys art, frequently sitting in alcoves or windowsills sketching the view or drawing from her imagination. She also enjoys stories and loves to read.

 **Appearance** : Messy red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, freckles, 179cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Rose's best subject is with out a doubt Potions (much to her parents' bafflement) and she hopes to pursue it further after Hogwarts and make a career out of it. Professor Zabini has a definite soft spot for her (although he would deny it to the grave) and therefore lets her practice her potions outside of class hours and gives her old potions books he thinks she might be interested in. He is far more invested in her than any of his other students. Rose is on the whole very intelligent, she is not, however, the genius her mother was. Her least favourite subject (and the one she tends to do least well in because of it) is Arithmancy as Professor Vector has some form of grudge against her. There is nothing creative about Arithmancy so Rose finds it exceedingly boring and often ends up doodling in her text book during lessons.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Rose's parents worry about her constantly because they remember the happy, carefree child she used to be and they have no idea what went wrong and why she changed to drastically. They've learned not to pressure her and accepted that she has always been a very independent child but they both wish she would go back to being the little girl they remember. Rose never fights with her parents, not since a huge argument that occurred in the summer between her Fourth and Fifth Year.
  * **Hugo:**  Rose and her brother have an awkward relationship as Hugo finds Rose's reserved personality very hard to communicate with. He is used to her from before when she would pick on him and tease him but would always there for him if he needed her. Now, he's not so sure that he could go to her if he needed her. Rose thinks Hugo's attitude is irritating and childish so rarely spends too much time with him when at Hogwarts. They argue more than she does with her parents but it usually ends in a biting remark from Rose or a slammed door from Hugo. Rose doesn't really realise how much she has distanced herself from her brother but deep inside, she knows that she would always be there for him if he needed her.
  * **Lucy** : Lucy is the cousin Rose is closets to at the beginning on the story and the term 'close' is used very liberally. Lucy is one of the few people Rose actually talks to on a regular basis. This has more to do with circumstance (as they are both Seventh Year Gryffindor girls) than with actually desire for friendship. Lucy was not particularly effected when Rose closed herself off as the two were really not that close to begin with so their relationship actually changed very little. Lucy has other friends (Martha Henderson in particular) that she is close to and does the typical 'girly' things with.
  * **Albus** : Rose and Albus have a very steady relationship. Albus is her Quidditch Captain and therefore spends a lot of time bossing around her teammates, however the two have come to the mutual agreement that Albus doesn't boss Rose about and Rose does what she need to do without being pestered. It works well for both of them. Albus cares a lot about Rose and makes sure she knows that he is always there if she ever wants to talk - she never does though.
  * **Dominique** : Dominique is several years older than Rose and as children the two were never very close. However after she graduated, Dominique moved to France and the two began writing letters which oddly brought them closer. Dominique was a Ravenclaw and so naturally not as extroverted as the Gryffindors Rose is so often surrounded by that she finds her a much needed change of pace and the two now get on very well and often meet when Dominique is in England.
  * **Will** : Will is a new member of the Quidditch team and Rose had never spoken to him before his appointment. However, he is much quieter than the rest of her team and Rose found herself gravitating towards him and the two form an unlikely friendship.
  * **Faye** : Rose and Faye are very similar in that they are both introverted people with trust issues. Faye trusts Rose for reasons she doesn't fully understand and Rose has the urge to protect and help Faye that makes her do things she wouldn't usually do. They form an unexpected friendship and help each other trust again.
  * **Scorpius** : Scorpius Malfoy is just another face in the crowd to Rose Weasley, or so she tells herself. They have a little history, he was her first kiss (a quick escape from his girlfriend at the time during their Third Year - a fiasco that Rose nicknamed the 'Verity Incident'); they pretended to date for the last few days of term before Christmas in their Fourth Year (a peculiar method of Rose saving face) and since then she has had several 'clients' asking her to test Scorpius' loyalty. Needless to say, Rose knows Scorpius is not a very loyal boyfriend. As a person, aside from his tendency to cheat, Rose finds him perfectly tolerable and is not overly upset that he is partnered with her in Potions as he is definitely the best in the class (aside from herself obviously).



**Random Fact** : In her Second Year, Rose, James and Castor eavesdropped on conversations happening in the Gryffindor dorms and wrote down tidbits of what was said on little pieces of papers which they then posted around the common room. All notes were anonymous and not particularly harmful but it did result in the Gryffindor dorm rooms having sound proofing charms placed on them all. They were never caught.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

**Name** : Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

 **House** : Slytherin

 **Mother** : Astoria Aurelia Malfoy (née Greengrass)

 **Father** : Draco Lucius Malfoy

 **Siblings** : Pollux Arcturus Malfoy; Castor Lycoris Malfoy; Andrius Phineas Malfoy

 **Birthday** : December 5th 2005

 **Year** : Seventh

 **Titles** : Seeker

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

 **Wand** : Mahogany and Dragon Heartstring,11 Inches, Reasonably Pliant

 **Pet** : Snowy Owl named Luna

 **Personality** : Scorpius is a quiet, reserved person and does not like the drag the spotlight onto himself unnecessarily. However, he is completely likeable and easily approachable and as a result, people look up to him and admire him. He has very few enemies, even in Gryffindor, and many teachers hold a soft spot for him. He does like to keep himself to himself though. Scorpius' main flaw seems to be his inability to maintain relationships. He has made his way around the majority of the girls in his year as well as the one below and a couple in the one below that. His relationships never last long and tend  to end as he is found in the arms of a certain red head. A secret that is not widely known is that while Scorpius has had his far share (as well as several other people share) of girlfriends, he has never physically gotten very far with any of them. There is a lot of snogging involved of course but very little beyond that. Despite the girls' best efforts. Scorpius shares a dorm with three other boys: Logan, Alec and Sammy, and while his track record with relationships is not great, he is firmly loyal to his friends. Family also means a lot to him and he would be completely lost without his. True to his Slytherin heritage on the other hand, Scorpius is a rather crafty manipulator and is extremely patient when it come sot getting what he wants. Because while he might have to wait, he knows he'll get it in the end. He always does.

 **Appearance** : Blond hair which refuses to remain neatly styled, molten grey eyes, unblemished pale skin, 181cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Potions and History of Magic are tied for Scorpius' favourite subject, although he scores higher marks (if only marginally) in History of Magic, Potions hold a certain allure for him in the form of his red headed Potions partner. Scorpius is extremely intelligent and works hard for his marks and is therefore often top of his classes (save for Potions). His worst subject however, is Transfiguration. He just cannot seem to grasp the core concepts and therefore struggles to the point where he has asked and received extra tuition from Professor Savash. It is the only blip on his record and one that he tries not to let infuriate him.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Scorpius gets on very well with his parents and while his mother would never admit to having favourites, if she did - he would be it. Both his parents are extremely proud of his academic achievements and while he doesn't have the clean sweep his older brother Pollux does (thanks to Transfiguration) his parents aren't any less proud. While he is his mother's secret favourite, he has the most in common with his father. Both and reserved and quiet people, who prefer their own company. They often spend evenings during the holidays, just the two of them, reading in the Hall's library or discussing any new break throughs in certain areas of magic. Out of all his brothers, Scorpius knows best how to deal with his father when he sinks into that distant state that means he's thinking about the war. Scorpius can distract him in a way that the others, even his wife, struggle to do.
  * **Pollux** : Scorpius and Pollux are the most similar of the Malfoy boys and as such tend to get along well. There are rarely any bust ups between the two and any arguments are almost always solved with rational talking rather than the explosive outbursts that mark the other two Malfoy boys. Pollux is Scorpius' confidant and he finds it strange not seeing him in the common room any more.
  * **Castor** : While Pollux is Scorpius' go-to brother when he needs advice or someone to talk to, Castor is the twin he seeks out when he is either in need to cheering up or in a particularly mischievous mood. Castor being the only Gryffindor of the family offers Scorpius a fresh take on things and a break from the typical Slytherin mindset which he sometimes feels he is suffocated with. They occasionally take off for the day, just the two of them and go mucking around somewhere isolated. They rarely talk about their problems to each other as they have other people for that but they enjoy gossiping about the latest scandals in the Wizarding World (something Scorpius will never admit to).
  * **Andrius** : Andrius is the youngest Malfoy boy and the one Scorpius finds most difficult to connect to. As the oldest Malfoy left at Hogwarts, he feels it is his duty to look after Andrius but he struggles to understand what goes on in his brothers head. The two can go days without speaking to each other because of some petty argument that he could have worked out in minutes with either of his other brothers and it frustrates Scorpius to no end that he can't do the same with Andrius. That aside, Scorpius makes sure that Andrius knows that if he ever needs anything, Scorpius is there and will do his best to help him. But some decisions he just cannot agree with.
  * **Logan** : Logan Moon is his dorm mate and best friend. They bonded over the welcome feast, and Scorpius immediately took it upon himself to protect the scrawny little boy with hollowed, puppy like eyes. Needless to say, six years later, Logan doesn't need that sort of protection any more and is in fact more physically capable than Scorpius himself but the feelings never faded and Scorpius is still fiercely loyal and protect of his introverted friend.
  * **Dave** : On the whole, Scorpius has no real enemies, most people like him and he tends to get on with everyone. However, Scorpius Malfoy does _not_ get on with Dave McLaggen.
  * **Rose** : Rose Weasley should really be the bane of his existence as almost very one of his relationships ends up in the dust because of her. And yet, Scorpius is intrigued by her, curious as to why she is the way she is. She should really be just his Potions partner but somehow, she is more than that. She fascinates him.



**Random Fact** : When Scorpius was twelve, he and Castor slipped through the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. It did not end well. In fact, it ended in a warning from the Ministry and both of them being grounded for the entire summer.


	3. Lucy Weasley

**Name** : Lucy Zelda Weasley

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Audrey Ivonne Weasley (née Kettleman)

 **Father** : Percy Ignatius Weasley

 **Siblings** : Molly Lyra Weasley

 **Birthday** : July 4th 2006

 **Year** : Seventh

 **Titles** : Chaser

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

 **Wand** : Pine and Kneazle Hair, 10 Inches, springy

 **Pet** : Tabby Cat called Samuel

 **Personality** : Lucy can be kind and caring to those she likes and is patience and understanding with strangers, however she lacks the solid backbone many of her cousins have and is easily persuaded. She tends to resent her cousins as many of them have specific talents whilst she is more of an all-rounder that truly excels in nothing. Lucy doesn't have the fiery Weasley temper but she can hold a grudge for much longer than most of her cousins and refuses to apologise if she is in the wrong. She prioritises herself over her family which the rest of her cousins find difficult to understand and therefore she has a very strenuous relationship with most of them.

 **Appearance** : Red hair that is always styled to the latest Witch Weekly guidelines, dark blue eyes, pale skin with red cheeks, 169cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Lucy's best subject is Charms and her worst Divination as she lacks the imagination to really connect with her 'inner eye'. She took the subject believing she could waffle through it but has found that her mediocre at best predictions just aren't creative enough to sway her Professor. Lucy could certainly get decent grades in all her exams though, if only she put in the effort required rather than gossip with her friend Martha Henderson throughout their lessons.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Lucy's relationship with her parents is fairly normal however there is a certain degree of bitterness there as her father wishes she were more academically blessed and her mother struggles with her lack of imagination. In most ways, Lucy takes after her father however Percy sees the distance between her and her cousins and is constantly trying to impress upon her the importance of family, not wanting her to make the same mistakes he did.
  * **Molly** : Lucy and Molly do not get along in the slightest. Molly is the mischievous Hufflepuff and is much more sure of herself than Lucy, a confidence the younger envies. Their conflicting personalities mean that whilst at Hogwarts, the two had very little to do with each other and during the holidays they rarely went out of their way to talk to each other. Lucy loves her sister but finds her obnoxious and irritating and pushed away all Molly's attempts to be closer whilst they were younger that Molly doesn't even bother any more.
  * **Rose** : Whilst both being in the same year and House at Hogwarts, Lucy and Rose didn't really spend much time together until their Fifth Year. Now Lucy finds herself as one of the few people Rose speaks to on a semi-regular basis and while they are not close, she views it as a little victory as her parents aren't on her back so much about the importance of family if she just includes little tidbit about Rose in her letters home. However, in reality, Lucy finds Rose boring and only goes to her if she need help or someone to bitch too.
  * **Martha** : Martha Henderson is Lucy's closest friend and the two are constantly getting told off for chatting during classes. They share a passion for cute boys, Witch Weekly magazines, Florean Fortescues ice cream and Professor Halloway, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Martha is the one Lucy confides in and the two are very loyal to each other - neither will let the other go to detention alone.
  * **Dave** : Lucy and Dave have been dating in secret for several weeks before she asks Rose for some 'help'. At first, Lucy wanted to keep the relationship on the down low because Dave shared a history with Rose and she didn't want to create unnecessary problems if the relationship fell through. Dave was happy to comply and later asked her to just keep it a secret for a little longer. Lucy becomes a little uncomfortable with a secret relationship once the thrill of arranging meetings and sneaking around wears off and she just wants to put a public claim of Dave and tell Martha all the things they've been up to. 



**Random Fact** : In her Third Year, Lucy (with the help of her trusted accomplice, Martha Henderson) charmed all of the Hufflepuffs underwear to spontaneously burst into song at random points in the day. The blame was placed on James, Rose, Castor and her sister despite the fact that the four were notorious for not pranking the Hufflepuffs (under Molly's orders). To this day, the four of them resent whoever the the true culprits were for marring their clean record with Hufflepuff and Lucy and Martha were never caught. Lucy enjoys teasing her sister about it as Molly becomes exceedingly irate at the thought people think she would prank her own House.


	4. Dave McLaggen

**Name** : David Cormac McLaggen

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Romilda Sonja Everheart (née Vane)

 **Father** : Cormac Liam McLaggen

 **Siblings** : None

 **Birthday** : March 13th 2006

 **Year** : Seventh

 **Titles** : Keeper

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

 **Wand** : Poplar and Kelpie Hair, 8 Inches, springy

 **Pet** : Manx Cat called The General

 **Personality** : Dave is much like his father in his arrogant and pigheaded approach to the world. He is insensitive and rude and often thinks himself above the law. As a child he grew up believing he could have what he wanted when he wanted and it is a thought pattern he has yet to grow out of. His characteristic Gryffindor bravery, however, comes from an ingrained desire to prove himself that stems from his unstable family life outside of Hogwarts. He hates to be pitied and overcompensates with a bravado front that comes off as pushy and self-righteous. Despite appearances, Dave has many insecurities which he makes up for by ignoring rules and flirting with an endless string of girls.

 **Appearance** : Perfectly styled blond hair, light greyish-green eyes and smooth pale skin, 180cm. (Dave is the spitting image of his farther and the very evident lack of any evidence of his mother's dark genes has lead people to speculate that his appearance was tampered with at birth or that Romilda is in fact not his biological mother.)

 **Sexual Orientation** : Meterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Dave excels is Defence Against the Dark Art and jumps at any chance to demonstrate his prowess. Professor Halloway admires Dave's skill and makes sure to congratulate him on his successes but also suggest ways to improve. Halloway is one of the few Professors (or people in general) that Dave seems to respect and Halloway sees his potential behind his tough-man exterior and knows that Dave is someone that needs to be nurtures in order to use his talents for good. Dave's worst subject is Herbology as he and Professor Longbottom have a mutual dislike for one another and he therefore refuses to participate in most of the class, preferring in stead to serve the many detentions Longbottom hands out to him.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Dave's parents divorced when he was six and his mother is now on her third husband while his father has a constant string of girlfriends, none of which seem to last more than a few months at best. The few years before he started Hogwarts, Dave was constantly being shifted from one parents to the other and Hogwarts is really the first place he has been able to settle in since his parents spilt. Nevertheless, Dave idolises his father and Cormac makes sure he has everything he could possibly want, showering him in expensive clothes and brooms and robes. Romilda is terrified that Dave will turn out just like her first husband and finds it hard to connect with him because of it, Dave has given up hoping his mother will show him the love he craves from her.
  * **Albus** : Albus and Dave were good friends despite there contrasting personalities during their first four years at Hogwarts. When Dave started to date Rose, things became a little strained between them, especially after it ended and Rose retreated into herself. Albus isn't one to pry into peoples personal business and therefore isn't sure what happened between the two but family has always been the most important thing to Albus (rivalled only by Quidditch) and therefore his friendship with Dave has since been a little on the awkward side.
  * **Keegan** : Where Albus goes, Keegan will follow. However, unlike Albus who was willing to overlook some of Dave's flaws, Keegan has always been a little more wary of him and as a result, to two never had a very firm friendship. Keegan tends to remain neutral whenever bust ups in their dorm occur but his distrust of Dave tends to sway him a little in the other's direction. Dave finds Keegan a little boring and doesn't seek him out very often.
  * **Leo** : Leo and, to a lesser extent, his best friend Scott actively dislike Dave and that causes a lot of tension in the dorm. Dave acts like he doesn't care about their opinion and tends to outright ignore them but he is inwardly bitter about their dislike of him and that occasionally explodes in a fit of anger and jinxes.
  * **Roes** : Dave dated Rose in their Fourth Year but (unknown to him) Rose caught him in the arms of another girl. To Dave, their relationship had seemed perfect and then the next thing he knows gossip is spreading like fiendfyre around the school that Rose is dating none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Rose has barely acknowledged his existence since the abrupt end of their relationship but even Dave isn't blind enough to miss the change in her after that. Something about Rose though, fascinates Dave and he can't seem to just let her go like he would have done with anyone else.
  * **Lucy** : Since Rose, Dave has dated a lot of girls and he and Lucy have been secretly dating for a while. He likes Lucy and enjoys the physical aspects of their relationship. Something about her reminds him a little bit of Rose but she lacks the depth that Rose had that challenged him and his way of thinking, he believes that Rose made him a better person and that just isn't something he feels with Lucy. He isn't too keen on the idea of making their relationship known because he thinks that will ruin any chance he has to be with Rose again.



**Random Fact** : Dave has collected every single Chocolate Frog card there is and keeps them in a secret compartment in his trunk. His favourite card is Luna Lovegood although he would tell anyone who asked that it was his great uncle, Tiberius.


	5. Albus Potter

**Name** : Albus Severus Potter

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Ginny Molly Potter (née Weasley)

 **Father** : Harry James Potter

 **Siblings** : James Sirius Potter; Lily Luna Potter

 **Birthday** : December 31st 2005

 **Year** : Seventh

 **Titles** : Quidditch Captain, Seeker

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Half-Blood

 **Wand** : Holly and Unicorn Hair, 14 Inches, pliant

 **Pet** : White Ferret called Draco (a name suggested by Ron and which the ferret took a liking to and therefore couldn't be changed)

 **Personality** : Albus is comfortable in his own skin and lack the rebellious streak a lot of his cousins have. He is very focused on things important to him (in particular Quidditch) and is extremely loyal to those he considers family. Albus isn't loud and outgoing and only ever raises his voice on the Quidditch pitch or when discussing Quidditch related topics. He isn't nosey and won't pry into other people's business unless he feels that someone in his family is actually in danger or under threat. Albus tends to be quiet and reserved around people he doesn't know very well and is extremely awkward around girls - something his brother likes to tease him about occasionally.

 **Appearance** : Messy jet-black hair, green eyes, freckles, 175cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Qudditch takes priority over all academic subjects but nonetheless, Albus scores consistently decent grades. Herbology is without doubt his favourite subject and he has a close relationship (both inside and outside the greenhouses) with Professor Longbottom. Albus is a practical student and enjoys other subjects such as Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, although he has a remarkable tendency to get bitten by just about any animal Hagrid puts before him and being Potions partners with Keegan was probably not the best way to ensure academic success. Try as he might, Albus is hopeless at History of Magic. Really, he should be quite good at it because half of it is stories he has grown up listening to. But when is comes to putting quill to parchment, he just cannot remember dates or names or places. History of Quidditch, however, he could recite without a pause.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Albus has a very good relationship with both his parents, better than his siblings if he's being honest. He has a lot in common with his dad and the two spend a lot of time mucking around outside and visiting Hagrid or Neville (sometimes with his mum and sometimes just the two of them). His mum on the other hand, will talk with him for hours about Quidditch and the two often end up good-naturedly arguing over which team will win the upcoming European Cup.
  * **James** : Albus is often exasperated with James. He doesn't understand his need to always be doing something and sometimes gets irritated by his brother's restlessness. They often blow off steam and irritation by throwing a Quaffle around in the back garden. Their relationship hit a bit of a rock when James and Rose stopped talking to each other because Albus couldn't understand what could possibly be so bad that James turned his back on not only family but his best friend. Loyalty is extremely important to Albus and James' lack of it unsettled him greatly and resulted in one of the exceedingly rare times where Albus lost his temper and raised his voice while talking both something other than Quidditch. They've taken (as many have) to never talking about it because of the strain it puts on their relationship but Albus still begrudges the fact that James won't try and fix whatever was broken.
  * **Lily** : As children, James always had Rose so Albus tended to hang out a lot more with his little sister meaning the two of them were very close. Lily understands Albus' desire for peace and quiet and they can often spend hours just sitting together reading or playing chess (the muggle kind because Lily point blank refuses to play the wizarding kind). Lily is also reserved and doesn't tend to display all of her emotions but she is quicker to anger than Albus and has mastered the Bat Bogey Hex her mother taught her before her First Year. She never has to do either will Albus though.
  * **Keegan** : Keegan is without doubt Albus' best friend. The two met a couple of times before Hogwarts but it wasn't until they were both sorted into Gryffindor and were arguing over the who got the last sausage at the Welcome Feast that their friendship was solidified. They are now inseparable and tell each other everything.
  * **Dave** : Albus recognised that Dave was a pretty troubled kid within minutes of meeting him and promised himself that he would do his best to befriend Dave. As they grew up and Dave retained his arrogant and pretentious front, Albus found it increasingly difficult to let all of Dave's shortcomings slide. Especially after whatever happened with Rose. He still tries to bring out the best in Dave but their friendship is strained at the very least.
  * **Lucy** : Lucy is the one cousin Albus really struggles with because she puts herself before her family and friends and that is something he just can't understand. He respects the fact that she talks to Rose regularly though and that has redeemed her somewhat in his eyes. That and the fact she is a pretty good Chaser.
  * **Rose** : Albus respects Rose and her desire to be left alone. He doesn't understand it. But he respects it. He makes sure to watch out for her anyway, just doing so in a way that doesn't make her retreat even further away by making him seem overbearing. She is one of his star players and he seeks her out when the stress of dealing with his team becomes too much, she and Keegan are basically his second in commands. Despite his threats, Albus would never kick her off the team - others maybe. But not Rose.



**Random Fact** : When Albus was eight, his parents took him to see his first World Cup Quidditch game. He was so excited and so riveted by the players that he refused to leave the stands despite the fact he was desperate for a pee. He ended up peeing his pants when the Seeker of the team he was supporting caught the Snitch and won the game. It is a secret that remains firmly between him and his parents.


	6. Hugo Weasley

**Name** : Hugo Alexander Weasley

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Hermione Jean Weasley (neé Granger)

 **Father** : Ron Bilius Weasley

 **Siblings** : Rose Hera Weasley

 **Birthday** : October 31st 2007

 **Year** : Fifth

 **Titles** : None

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Half Blood

 **Wand** : Ivy and Dragon Heartstring, 11⅓ Inches, Swishy

 **Pet** : Asian Semi-Longhair Cat called Lady Hamilton

 **Personality** : Hugo is quite insecure about himself and doesn’t have the usual sense of self that most of his cousins posses. To compensate, he can occasionally come across as arrogant and self-absorbed but like most of his cousins though, he is well liked and easily approachable. Few people know the real Hugo though and with Rose retreating into herself, Hugo found himself a little lost for a confidant. As a child, Hugo was prone to sporadic panic attacks and while they have greatly abated, he still lives with the fear that one will take hold of him in front of his friends and fellow students. Hugo is wary of forming close friendships with people and as a result, while he has many friends, he often feels a little alone. Trying to fill this void, Hugo makes his way through girlfriends at a rate to rival Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Appearance** : Longish red hair, blue eyes, pale skin and freckles,180cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Bisexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Hugo loves Care of Magical Creatures as he can be completely himself with the animals and they accept him just the way he is. Spending time with animals soothes him and rejuvenates his energy. Out of all this cousins, he spends the most time with Hagrid and often helps him with the creatures outside of class hours. Unlike his sister, Hugo cannot get a grasp on Potions and has ended up in the Hospital Wing several times due to Potions related incidents.

**Relationships:**

  * **Parents** : Hugo has a fairly typical relationship with his parents. He shares Ron’s passion for the Chudley Cannons and Hermione’s hatred of Divination. He is closets to his mum though and gets uncomfortable when he has to keep things from her. They disapprove of his reputation as a bit of a ladies man but Hermione knows he is just uncertain of himself. Since Rose retreated into herself, the three of them have become closer with the united wish to get their old Rose back but sometimes this makes Hugo feel a little overlooked as his parens' attention is so focused on his older sister.
  * **Rose** : Hugo struggles with his relationship with Rose because on one hand he wants her to know that he's always there for her and on the other he just really wants to shake some sense into her. They used to be quite close siblings despite the teasing and scraps they would get into and she has kind of left a hole in his life where that used to be. Hugo is constantly trying to get her attention and will go through some fairly strange means to get there but Rose barely ever notices. He knows that if he really needed her, she would pull through but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss her in the everyday bits of his life.
  * **Logan** : Logan Moon was an unexpected addition to Hugo's life. The two met when Logan found him having a panic attack on his own and fell into an unusual but strangely easy friendship. Hugo doesn't let many people in but somehow Logan slipped passed his defences and Hugo can barely remember what his life was like before he was a part of it. He goes to Logan now, when he needs someone to confide in, where before he would have gone to Rose.



**Random Fact** : Hugo inherited his father's fear of spiders.


	7. Lily Potter

**Name** : Lily Luna Potter

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Ginny Molly Potter (née Weasley)

 **Father** : Harry James Potter

 **Siblings** : James Sirius Potter; Albus Severus Potter

 **Birthday** : April 25th 2008

 **Year** : Fifth

 **Titles** : Beater, Prefect

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Half-Blood

 **Wand** : Maple and Dragon Heartstring, 12 Inches, Inflexible

 **Pet** : Scops Owl named Evans, after her paternal grandmother

 **Personality** : Lily is very similar to her mother - stubbornly loyal, compassionate and in possession of quite a temper when the occasion arises. Fortunately for Lily, the occasion rarely arises and so most people have her pinned as the friendly, approachable Gryffindor she likes to believe she is. And for the most part that is accurate - people like Lily. She's never one to back away from giving a helping hand and is the first on the scene if something goes wrong. People seek her out and she captivates them. But beneath the warm exterior, even Lily has her demons. Her tendency to bottle things up will result in the occasional outburst that is far more damaging for both her and any witness than if she just sorted through any issues as they came up. But Lily tends to reflect attention, preferring to keep any problems to herself. There's a darker side to her personality that she keeps very well hidden, a side she inherited from her father and manages to repress on a daily basis. As a result, Lily tends to put a cap on her skills, afraid the power will go to her head otherwise.

 **Appearance** : Long, wavy, red hair, honey brown eyes, freckles, 178cm. 

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Lily is highly skilled at Transfiguration when she allows herself to be. Professor Hemmings is constantly trying to push Lily to extend her abilities but Lily always shuts down completely when she reaches a certain level. Nevertheless, she is top in her year, challenging the previous record set over three decades ago. Similarly to her cousin Hugo, Lily just can't get a handle on Potions. Although that might have to do with her complete distain of Professor Zabini, who receives her cold glares with amusement. Despite this grudge, she still manages to score decent grades in Potions and has the highest overall scores in her year. Lily is probably the most intelligent of all her cousins and siblings.

 **Relationships** : 

  * **Parents** : Lily is so similar to her mother in so many ways that the two often find themselves clashing. Ginny is one of the few who can work Lily put to the point that she explodes and Lily is without a doubt the most tricky child in Ginny's eyes. Despite this, the two are very close and can go from shouting to hugging in a frighteningly short period of time. On the other hand, Lily seeks Harry's company when the darker sides of her personality become to much to deal with and Harry will do whatever it takes to draw her back out, whether it be sitting in silence for hours or distracting her with the latest bullshit Profit stories or just smacking Bludgers around the back garden.
  * **James** : Lily and James have a comfortable relationship in which James relentlessly but good-naturedly teases Lily and Lily responds with eye rolls and quips at his maturity - or lack there of. James is her go to guy when she needs a laugh and occasionally joins in with his pranks if she deems them original and smart enough for her to participate with. Even so, she lets the others take the fall for her when it comes it - she likes to keep her record clean.
  * **Albus** : Of her two brothers, she is closest to Albus as when they were children, James always had Rose. Lily and Albus are both quiet people on the whole and enjoy each others company even if they don't have much to say to one another. Both are uncomfortable in the limelight unless they have something like Quidditch to focus on.
  * **Keegan** : For years, Keegan has always just been Albus' best friend but then one of her dorm mates commented on how good-looking he was and the next time Lily saw him, she really looked at him. With the hazy glasses of 'brothers-best-friend' removed, Lily couldn't un-see how attractive he was and she started paying more attention to him personally. When she joins the Quidditch team in her Fifth Year, she gets to know him better and what was a vague crush solidifies into something more. But he is still her brother's best friend and it's forbidden to date other members of the Quidditch team and after the Lucy and Dave fiasco, Lily really doesn't want to push her luck.
  * **Faye** : When Rose introduces the two, they form an unlikely friendship. Faye respects Lily's need for personal space and in return, Lily doesn't pry into things Faye clearly doesn't want to talk about.
  * **Rose** : Like Albus, Lily believes strongly in the importance of family and as a result found Rose's sudden change in personality a few years back quiet disconcerting. When joining the Quidditch team and securing the Beater position alongside Rose, Lily hoped that it would bring the two closer together. On it's own, it was not quiet enough but then she asked for Potions tuition - knowing that Rose was a Potions maniac - and the two eventually spent more time together. They get along well because they both need their own space and neither is too nosy about what the other is doing.



**Random Fact** : When Lily was ten, her honorary brother Ted Lupin brought his first girlfriend over during the Easter Holidays. Lily took an instant dislike to her, afraid she was going to steal Teddy away and in a burst of jealousy and uncontrolled magic, set fire to her clothes. Ted never brought home another girlfriend until he was dating Victoire - who had to promise Lily (who was ten at the time) that she would never steal Teddy away and that she would make sure he wrote to her every week. To this day, even though the two are no longer officially dating, Lily still gets a weekly letter from Ted with the postscripts: Victoire made me do it.


	8. Will Henderson

** **

**Name** : William Max Henderson

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Sarah Emily Henderson (née Bones)

 **Father** : Daniel John Henderson

 **Siblings** : Martha Elizabeth Henderson

 **Birthday** : July 18th 2007

 **Year** : Sixth

 **Titles** : Chaser, Prefect

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Half-Blood

 **Wand** : Yew and Unicorn Hair, 10 Inches, Springy

 **Pet** : Persian Cat called Dandelion

 **Personality** : Will is all that is good about a Gryffindor - he is loyal, brave, chivalrous. Will can make people smile just by being near them, his laughter is infectious and he can easily make fun of himself in the occasion requires. He is easy going and optimistic, but not to the point it becomes overbearing or irritating. Unlike most Gryffindors though, Will does his best to avoid conflict, hating to be in a position where he has to choose sides and consequently refuses to do some unless it is one of his closest friends. He isn't without his flaws though, often caring too much about what people think about him and holding on to things that should really be forgotten. Will gets confused and uneasy when people dislike him and struggles to deal with any malice thrown at him. He is not weak though, not by any sense of the word, and can overcome his uncertainties and insecurities to fight for something he believes in if given the chance.

 **Appearance** : Blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes, pale skin, 170cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Will works hard for his grades and gets consistently good marks for his efforts. His favourite subject by far is Transfiguration as he adores Professor Hemmings and her unusual approach to teaching. Professor Hemmings in turn, has a soft spot the size of Jupiter for Will. Despite his ease and charisma with humans however, Will has the worst luck in the world when it comes to animals, in fact the only animals that actually likes him is his cat Dandelion (and that's saying something because Dandelion, unlike his master, doesn't like people in the slightest). As a result, Will finds himself with a least one injury after every Care of Magical Creatures lesson, making it his lowest scoring subject. It can be a bit of a sore spot for Will though, because he tries his best every single lesson in the hopes that maybe  _this_ animal is not going to maim him in some way. Hagrid now makes sure Will is always stood as far away as possible when bringing any potentially dangerous animals out.

 **Relationships** : 

  * **Parents** : Will gets on with his parents more so than a usual teenaged boy. They are both grounded, calm people, much like himself and therefore problems very rarely occur.
  * **Martha** : Will is often exasperated with his older sister, who constantly feels the need to argue every single point while Will lets most things slide right off his back. The two love each other unquestionably and Martha is fiercely protective of him but they can bicker for days unless someone breaks them up.
  * **Rose** : Upon joining the Quidditch team in his Sixth Year, Will quickly forms a friendship with Rose that surprises everyone, themselves included. He had always respected her from afar, maybe even been a little in awe of her because she always seemed to self-assured and didn't care what anyone thought about her. Now that he knows her (probably better than most) Will is still a little in awe of her complete disregard of other peoples opinions, especially when he himself cares a lot about what people think of him. Their contrasting personalities balance each other out, he brings out smiles and laughter from her and she shows him that other's perceptions aren't really all that important. Will has never tried to hide his feeling from her but he knows she can be fairly dense when it comes to how people actually feel about her.



**Random Fact** : Will's mother is a Healer at St Mungo's and when he was four she took him to see where she worked for the first time. While they were chatting to one of her patients, the emergency warnings went off and she left him with the patient - and elderly woman - with the firm instruction to behave. While his mother was dealing with the emergency, Will climbed onto the elderly woman's bed and held her hand. She was very weak but managed to give his fingers a little squeeze before closing her eyes. She never woke up again and now, when ever Will sees the Thestrals pulling the carriages up to the castle, he thinks of her and her little hand squeeze.


	9. James Potter

** **

**Name** : James Sirius Potter

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Ginny Molly Potter (née Weasley)

 **Father** : Harry James Potter

 **Siblings** : Albus Severus Potter; Lily Luna Potter

 **Birthday** : April 8th 2005

 **Year** : Graduated

 **Titles** : Beater (previously); Prefect (previously)

 **Occupation** : Junior Runes Consultant at Gringotts

 **Blood Status** : Half-Blood

 **Wand** : Rowan and Phoenix Feather, 9 Inches, Sturdy

 **Pet** : Snowy Owl named Miss Havisham

 **Personality** : James is full of contradictions which can be fairly daunting to people who don't know him. Strangers find him unpredictable and are therefore wary of him but for those who know him and all his quirks, it can be quite amusing. Upon meeting him, people would never associate him with his line of work in Gringotts where he spends hours and hours each day deciphering runes on ancient monuments and treasures brought in by Curse Breakers. But James is happiest when faces with a problem or puzzle that needs his attention and it keeps him focused and his energy contained. James is a very compassionate person but can often have trouble expressing his emotions. Like both his siblings, James is quite a private person, preferring to keep personal details to himself. However unlike Albus and Lily, James is a very sociable person and makes friends very easily. He just has very few really close friends.

 **Appearance** : Messy black hair, brown eyes, 180cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : James' best subject while he was a Hogwarts was Ancient Runes and his love to them spurred him into his current line of work. Professor Babbling had a certain soft spot for James as he reminded her of his grandfather - who she taught when he was at Hogwarts. James always had a certain fondness for the elderly Professor and still keeps in touch with her occasionally over tea in the Hogshead. On the other hand, James hated Alchemy, a subject his cousin Molly had persuaded him to take and which she loved. James simply could not grasp the basics and ended up with a bellow average mark.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : James has the most variable relationship with his parents out of his siblings. While Ginny and Lily are prone to raging arguments that last for days, James tends to either get along with his mum like a house on fire or the two will end up yelling at each other bullheadedly, often ending in tears and hugs. His relationship with his father is slightly more stable as the two can chat for hours about anything but like Albus, Harry can get frustrated with James' constant need to be doing something unless he is fixed on his Runes. Overall though, his relationship with his parents is good, although after his fall out with Rose it has never been quite as harmonious. The arguments that spanned the entire summer that year left scars too deep to be fully overlooked.
  * **Albus** : James and Albus share very little in common except for Quidditch and a strong sense of family. The latter however, was greatly tested after James and Rose stopped talking and evoked an extremely rare outburst of anger from Albus that had nothing to do with Quidditch. The relationship between the two has been far more strained ever since. They still release pent up frustration by lobbing Quaffles around the back garden at each other. They are always there for each other if the other needs it but they both have people they would fall back on first. James knows Albus finds his restless nature irritating and in turn, James often struggles with Albus' ability to just sit there and do nothing.
  * **Lily** : James has a much more comfortable relationship with Lily, probably because she is the only family member who has never tried to pressure him into talking to Rose - in fact, she never even mentions Rose around him, save for random snippets that she knows James needs occasionally about how she is doing. Lily has a tendency to act above her age and often presents herself as more mature than James but the two have an easy understanding of each other and he enjoys laying on the immaturity extra thick occasionally because while she pretends that he is beneath her, he knows she secretly finds it endearing and wouldn't want him any other way. James has a way of drawing Lily out of her shell when she gets down and Lily has a way of grounding James when his attention is so scattered he can barely walk in a straight line.
  * **Castor** : Castor Malfoy is one of James' closets friends. The two didn't get along particularly well in their First Year has both had preconceived ideas about one another. However, they were forced to become friends during their Second Year when Molly and Rose partnered up get them to spend time together and they quickly found that they made much better friends than enemies. Castor is one of the few people that James trusts explicitly and who knows the real James behind all his bravado. Castor is the calm voice behind Molly's enthusiastic personality and was the one who mediated between them when Molly found out that James wasn't talking to Rose. Castor is his voice of reason and he would be lost without him.
  * **Molly** : Molly was always one of James' favourite cousins but it wasn't until Hogwarts that they became really close friends. Molly's carefree nature and wild imagination have lead to some of the greatest and most harmless pranks the four of them ever did at Hogwarts. She is his moral compass, always making sure that whatever they did, no one would get unduly hurt or embarrassed. Her outlook on life as a whole is unique and refreshing and James loves to hear her go on one of her philosophising rants, if only to watch her face light up. Their relationship has always been extremely steady as they always saw eye to eye on everything so when James refused to speak to Rose and refused to tell her why, Molly completely lost it. She was angry and hurt and torn between two of her best friends. James is only thankful that she had Castor to fall back on. When Rose made is clear she didn't want to talk to Molly about it either, Molly subsequently refused to talk to James in the hopes that this would bring Rose around enough to talk to her. The whole thing still sits heavily between them and Molly is the only one left who still pesters James to fix things.
  * **Rose** : James and Rose have been best friends practically from the day she was born and he accidentally ended up sneezing all over her and - rather than cry - Rose just chuckled and refused to let go of his hair. The two were inseparable, they did everything together and they knew more about each other than about the rest of their extended family put together. When James discovered what Rose was doing, it broke his heart because it was something he didn't understand. And he understood everything about Rose. Sometimes James retreats into himself, feeding on the self blame and guilt that he associates with what Rose does because he feels that it was his duty to protect her and he failed. He misses her like he would miss a limb. Or an organ - his heart to be exact. He feels that Rose was always his better half and somedays he struggles to get out of bed with how much he misses her. But he is too caught up in a complex mix of self blame and pride that prevents him talking and apologising to Rose. He's so stuck in his ways now that he doesn't see a way out.



**Random Fact** : Due to his tendency of finding it hard to focus and being easily distracted, James managed to screw up his Charms OWLs by writing an entire page and a half on the history of muggle wireless technology - something he had read up about randomly during one of his revision periods because he was 'curious'.


	10. Dominique Weasley

** **

**Name** : Dominique Selena Weasley

 **House** : Ravenclaw

 **Mother** : Fleur Isabelle Weasley (née Delacour)

 **Father** : William Arthur Weasley

 **Siblings** : Victoire Fleur Weasley; Louis William Weasley

 **Birthday** : December 2nd 2002

 **Year** : Graduated

 **Titles** : Seeker (previously)

 **Occupation** : Author

 **Blood Status** : One Eighth Veela

 **Wand** : Elder and Veela Hair, 13½ Inches, Sturdy

 **Pet** : Grey Owl named François

 **Personality** : Dominique is at once a realist and a romantic. As a writer, she lives in her own head most of the time but therefore has a much better understanding of the world than those who never look at it from such a removed perspective. Dominique likes to fantasise but knows the sharp difference between what she dreams and the reality. She is a very grounded person despite her Veela heritage but people have trouble connecting with her because of her unusual outlook on things. She is at once very similar and very different to her cousin Molly as they both view the world a little differently to most people but they look at different aspects and understand things differently. In that respect, Dominique is the realist whilst Molly is the idealist. Dominique can be quite flightily, not tending to stay in one place or with one person for very long. Men tend to find her too complicated to deal with in the long term and view her as a casual pass-time. Dominique falls easily but not deeply.

 **Appearance** : Mid-length, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless, almost translucent skin, 163cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : At Hogwarts, Dominique had a love of Astronomy. Her avid imagination allowed her to spot constellations with easy and she thrived off the stories connect to each of the starts they studied. She could be found up the Astronomy tower well outside of class hours and had even persuaded Professor Sinistra to let her use the telescopes out of lessons. Despite her love of stories however, Dominique struggled greatly with History of Magic, just like Albus currently does. She loves fantasy and finds the cold and cruel facts of reality unsettling and uninteresting.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Dominique is not overly close to her parents but she doesn't have a bad relationship with them. She is their most distant child and the one that needs the most space. From a young age, Dominique was very independent and has not needed anything from her parents in years. Upon graduating, Dominique moved almost instantly to France and got a job as a columnist in a French magazine. Now she can make her money from her stories. Her mother sees a lot of her sister in Dominique and Dominique herself is very close to Gabrielle. Fleur often wishes Dominique told her more about her life but understands Dominique's desire for freedom and never pressurisers her. Bill on the other hand, is simply overjoyed when Dominique comes back to visit and will pester her about what she's been up to for hours. Dominique loves her parents and is grateful that they allow her the space she craves.
  * **Victoire** : Victoire and Dominique could not be more different. Victoire is extroverted and loud, she loves having people around her all the time and makes friends easily. Despite their greatly contrasting personalities, the two sisters get on remarkably well, although, neither is the other's confidant. Victoire is the basis for one of Dominique's heroines in her first book (although Vicotire doesn't know this).
  * **Louis** : Louis is a combination of his sisters, sharing his open and carefree side with Victoire but his reserved and thoughtful side with Dominique. Louis misses his sister the most when she is away and looks forward to her visits more than he would ever let on. Dominique enjoys teasing her brother and extracting information out of him that he might not be overly willing to give. He is fiercely protective over her, although he tries not to show it, knowing she would probably end up ranting about him about how she is perfectly able to take care of herself. When in a real mess though, Dominique is more likely to seek Louis out then any of her other immediate family members because she knows he would understand her perspective in a way others might not.
  * **Rose** : After moving to France, Dominique and Rose struck up an unexpected friendship through letters. Dominique understood Rose's need for space and never pressed her on any subject she knew Rose didn't want to talk about. The two are similar in many ways, their stubborn independence the most evident. Dominique was pleasantly surpassed to find such a kindred spirit in her Gryffindor cousin and their friendship has quickly become one of the most important in Dominique's life.



**Random Fact** : While Dominique often struggles forming and maintaining relationships with people, she has a great affinity for owls. However she loved her first owl, Saskian, so much that she overfed him and he eventually died in a chimney that he was too fat to fit through. Dominique now always leaves windows open so that her owls never have to use chimneys.


	11. Faye Rivers

**Name** : Faye Arabella Rivers

 **House** : Hufflepuff

 **Mother** : Lisabeth Alison Rivers (née Moon) [deceased]

 **Father** : Oliver Timothy Rivers [deceased]

 **Siblings** : Julian Gabriel Rivers

 **Birthday** : August 4th 2008

 **Year** : Fifth

 **Titles** : Chaser (previously); Prefect

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Half Blood

 **Wand** : Hazel and Fairy Wings, 12 Inches, Swishy

 **Pet** : Tawny Owl called Mirabelle

 **Personality** : Faye is a very quiet Hufflepuff with few friends. She is shy and introverted, hating to be the centre of attention and often purposefully avoiding situations that she thinks might draw attention to herself. As a child, Faye was a very happy go lucky girl but after her parents' death, she turned in on herself and shied away from things she used to enjoy. She will instantly clam up if someone she doesn't know starts talking to her and it takes a lot to get her to open up even a little. The only person Faye has trusted instantly other than her brother, is Rose. And that is for reasons she cannot begin to fathom. Faye desperately wants to be happy and she is, in her own private way. She has a tendency to be a little too self-depreciating but despite this and her obvious shyness, Faye cares very little about what others think of her. Unless they pity her, she hates pity more than anything and it is one of the few things that can create a real anger in her. 

 **Appearance** : Mid-length, light blonde hair, amber eyes, freckles, 168cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Faye's favourite subject is Transfiguration because she is good at it and enjoys the exact art behind it. Professor Hemmings rarely calls on her to answer questions, preferring to chat to Faye one on one as she understands that is the only way to get Faye to talk at all. Alternatively, Faye struggles with History of Magic as she just cannot remember all the dates and names.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Faye has only warm memories of her childhood. Her mother was loving and attentive, she would never go a day without showering her children in affection and Faye misses her hugs above all. Her father was a happy man that would tease her and play with her and made sure she never wanted for anything. She was never spoilt materialistically as a child but the warmth of her family was something that could never be replaced and to have it so abruptly ripped away from her left scars that would never, ever heal. Faye has a hard time trusting people since her parents passed away.
  * **Julian** : The death of their parents brought the two siblings understandable closer despite their different personalities. However, less than a month after their parents died, Julian was whisked away for his First Year at Hogwarts, leaving behind a terrified and hopeless sister. This separation, following so closely after her parents death, did nothing but make Faye retreat even further into herself and she didn't actually speak for four months after he left. Despite this though, Julian wrote to her every week at least twice and their relationship was solidified when Faye joined him at Hogwarts the year after. However, the two are so different that they rarely spend time together these days and Faye only sees her brother in passing or on the occasionally Hogsmeade trip they decide to take with each other. Julian is the most important person in her life.
  * **Grandmother Moon** : Isabelle Moon is Faye's mother's mother who was granted custody of the River siblings after their parents death. She is a stern woman, coming from the Night family - a notorious Slytherin family - and marrying into the Moons - another infamous Slytherin family. She disowned her second daughter when Lisabeth married Muggleborn Hufflepuff Oliver Rivers and had never met her grandchildren until her daughter's death. Faye finds her grandmother intimidating and overbearing but isn't scared of her like she used to be in the first few years. She doesn't care for her grandmother's opinions anymore either and Isabelle was horrified to learn she had been sorted into Hufflepuff like her father and ever since has favoured Julian and has a tendency to ignore Faye completely.
  * **Aunts, Uncles and Cousins** : Faye's grandmother tends to keep Faye especially away from her extended family because of her House. Despite this, Faye has been sought out by a least one of her cousins at Hogwarts and is on fairly good terms with him.
  * **Andrius** : Despite being in the same year, Faye didn't really meet Andrius until early in her Fifth Year. He sought her out repeatedly and spent hours trying to get under her guards. Eventually, Faye let him in and they formed a romantic attachment. It had been so long since anyone had shown Faye that much affection that she ended up falling too hard, too quickly. When she learned she was pregnant, she told him immediately and wasn't even surprised when he freaked out and said he wanted nothing to do with it. For several days, Faye was completely hopeless and almost as terrified as she was after her parents deaths. She pulled herself together though, she was stronger than she let on. She still cares for Andrius, knowing he was just afraid and she would forgive him easily if he asked for it.
  * **Rose** : Faye trusts Rose in a way she hasn't trusted anyone but her brother in a long time. She sees Rose as a kindred spirit in a way and looks up to her for guidance and strength. Rose in turn, feels protective over Faye. They form an unlikely friendship and their completely separate lives somehow help them to trust each other. Faye isn't sure should would have made it as far as she has without Rose's friendship.
  * **Lily** : Rose introduced Faye to her cousin and with Rose's possibly subconscious prompting, the two became friends. Lily is just as private as Faye and doesn't pry into things Faye would rather not talk about. Nevertheless, Faye did eventually confess her situation to Lily who - while shocked - didn't judge in the way Faye was worried she might.



**Random Fact** : Faye's parents died the day before her tenth birthday and she hasn't celebrated her birthday since.


	12. Andrius Malfoy

**Name** : Andrius Phineas Malfoy

 **House** : Slytherin

 **Mother** : Astoria Aurelia Malfoy (née Greengrass)

 **Father** : Draco Lucius Malfoy

 **Siblings** : Pollux Arcturus Malfoy; Castor Lycoris Malfoy; Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

 **Birthday** : June 22nd 2008

 **Year** : Fifth

 **Titles** : Chaser

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

 **Wand** : Hemlock and Kelpie Hair, 11 Inches, Pliant

 **Pet** : Eagle Owl named Hector

 **Personality** : Andrius is the most arrogant of the Malfoy boys but he is also the most insecure. He constantly feels like he has to live up to his brother's standards and other people's expectations. He is uncertain of himself most of the time and puts on a front to hide that. Andrius has never brought friends home during the holidays unlike his brothers because the side of him they see is different from the side he shows to his family. No one knows everything there is to know about Andrius Malfoy - his mother coming closest - but rather they see what he wants them so see. While he frequently tries to act older than his age, Andrius is still just a fifteen year old boy and sometimes he still feels it.

 **Appearance** : Sleek, shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, 185cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Andrius finds peace in few things, Ancient Runes allows him escape the expectations of reality and just focus his mind on something that he has a genuine interest in. Professor Babbling leaves him to his own devices, silently prompting when she thinks he might need it. Ancient Runes also sets him apart from his brothers who did not take the subject. Believing the subject would be easy to bullshit his way through, Andrius picked Divination but quickly found that the subject was not only a complete waste of time but the Professor held a grudge against him and so he can barely scrape a Pass.

 **Relationships** : 

  * **Parents** : Andrius is a bit of a mummy's boy and the baby of the family. He shares a lot of personality traits with his father but the two oddly don't see eye to eye on many things. His mother, however, has a tendency to spoil him but not to the extent he has become intolerable. In times of trouble, he always goes to his mother and she knows most of his secrets. Consequently, when Andrius learned of Faye's pregnancy the first thing he wanted to do was tell his mother but he was at Hogwarts and just couldn't form the words into a letter. He then kept putting it off. When he eventually told her, she just hugged him, saving the scolding for later. Andrius certainly requires the most amount of attention from his parents.
  * **Pollux** : Pollux is Andrius favourite brother because he stays out of Andrius' business. Andrius often wishes that Pollux was a greater part of his life as he rarely sees him since he graduated. Pollux is the brother he seeks out when he wants an opinion on something, or an outsiders perspective. Pollux in turn, loves to talk to Andrius endlessly about things he knows because he knows Andrius soaks up the information like his other brothers wouldn't.
  * **Castor** : Castor and Andrius have the longest standing feud between the brothers as Andrius has the most obnoxious Slytherin mindset whilst Castor is a true Gryffindor. The two have very little in common and both find the other annoying and stuck up. Despite their tendency to bicker or ignore each other, Andrius appreciates Castor's humour in some situations (in other's he thinks Castor is just being irritating).
  * **Scorpius** : As the oldest Malfoy left at Hogwarts, Scorpius feels it is his duty to look out for Andrius but the younger Malfoy often finds this interfering and overbearing. Deep down, Andrius knows he can go to Scorpius with anything if the need arises but he also knows he won't always like Scorpius' reactions - Faye's pregnancy being a prime example. The two find it hard to see eye to eye on things and can go without speaking for days on end for no real reason.
  * **Faye** : Andrius didn't really meet Faye until the start of their Fifth Year but something about her fascinated him and he spent far more time than he would like to admit trying to get passed her guards and get her to go on a date with him. They dated on the quiet for a while and Andrius was surprised by how easy it was to just be himself around her. A part of him was scared by how fast he was falling for her so when she suddenly announced she was pregnant, Andrius freaked out and tried to push her away. The expression on her face when he told her he wanted nothing to do with it still haunts him - it was just so resigned and accepting. he is trying to fix his relationship with her now but he is caught on the fence between just wanting to do right and his feelings for her. Because they are still there.
  * **Rose** : Andrius and Rose don't tend to cross paths because Andrius makes it very clear to any girl he's with that what they have isn't special and isn't long term. Despite this, Andrius knows more about Rose Weasley than he perhaps has a right to know. But that can hardly be helped when she is a semi-regular topic of conversation during the holidays. She terrifies him a bit but she gave him the push he needed to get over his fears and talk to Faye again so for that he is grateful. And for being their for Faye when he wasn't.



**Random Fact** : Andrius hates Bertie Box Every Flavoured Beans because when he was eight, he got a box for his birthday and Castor charmed them all to taste of earwax.


	13. Pollux Malfoy

****

**Name** : Pollux Arcturus Malfoy

 **House** : Slytherin

 **Mother** : Astoria Aurelia Malfoy (née Greengrass)

 **Father** : Draco Lucius Malfoy

 **Siblings** : Castor Lycoris Malfoy; Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy; Andrius Phineas Malfoy

 **Birthday** : November 17th 2004

 **Year** : Graduated

 **Titles** : Chaser (previously)

 **Occupation** : Writer/Poet

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

 **Wand** : Alder and Doxy Wings, 14 Inches, Flexible

 **Pet** : Egyptian Mau Cat named Ophelia

 **Personality** : Pollux is the quietest and shyest of the Malfoy boys, especially around people he wants to like him. His introverted personality can come off as aloft or insensitive but he is really just a little socially awkward. His family is very important to him and he becomes uncomfortable when his brothers end up in shouting matches. Pollux is loyal to an extent that he puts some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs to shame. He is very similar to Dominique in the sense that he is extremely grounded in reality despite the fact that his head is in the clouds most of the time. Although the difference between them is that Pollux has always had someone in reality to ground him and inspire him whereas she has to find inspiration from other things. Pollux would rather keep things to himself than let them affect his relationships with people and as a result tends to bottle things up but rather than have them explode on him later, he talks through them with someone (usually Louis). However, Pollux is a Slytherin and possesses many of their traits as well. He is cunning when he needs to be; ambitions when it suits him and very traditional in most senses. He also has a very strong sense of self-preservation.

 **Appearance** : Short, styled blonde hair, blue eyes, 179cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Homosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Pollux is a very intelligent person, the most academic in his family. He took OWLs in all subjects available, using a Time Turner to make his schedule feasible. He also took as many NEWTs as he could manage, scoring Exceeding Expectations or Outstanding in all of them. Like his brother Andrius, however, Pollux hated Divination. He took the subject reluctantly and with a lot of persuasion on his best friends part - who claimed it would be fun and good to get a different perspective on things. While an all around academic, Pollux particularly excelled in Charms and is one of the most proficient Charmers that Hogwarts has produced since Professor Flitwick. Professor MacDougal was devastated to find that Pollux wasn't planning a career in the area and is determined that he take her place when she retires.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Pollux has a very good relationship with his parents. His mother especially, relies on him to be her level head when one of his brothers causes trouble and she is secretly very grateful he hasn't moved out yet. He is their easy child without question but his parents sometimes worry about him as he tends to isolate himself a lot and has only one very close friend.
  * **Castor** : Despite their different personalities, Pollux gets on very well with his twin, understanding him in a way only twins can. They don't always agree but any arguments are solved quickly and without too much hassle. Pollux has always admired Castor's outgoing personality and carefree attitude whilst Castor has always respected Pollux' vast knowledge and ability to keep a level head no matter the situation.
  * **Scorpius** : Pollux is Scorpius' confidante and vice versa. They both understand the importance of having their own space and neither feels the need to be constantly surrounded by other people. Rarely arguing, the two often sit as spectators when Castor and Andrius have one of their more interesting bust ups but will eventually work together to get them to calm down and see things from the other's perspective.
  * **Andrius** : His youngest brother tends to look up to Pollux more than the other two. Pollux in turn, respects Andrius; privacy and doesn't pry into his personal affairs. He is the brother Andrius gets on best with and Pollux has is very protective over him but does sometimes wish he would grow up a little.
  * **Louis** : Louis has been Pollux' friend ever since their sorting ceremony when the two of them were sorted into Slytherin. Louis had said point blank that he didn't care that Pollux was a Malfoy but if he was an arrogant prick, Louis would do something about it. Pollux had said he didn't doubt it and the two formed a close friendship, especially when the other boys in their dorm turned out to be dimwitted, entirely closed off or just plain creepy. Pollux realised that his feelings for Louis weren't strictly platonic towards the end of their Fourth Year. He never told Louis how he felt for fear of ruining their friendship but he has never even looked at anyone else in that light. Louis knows more about Pollux than anyone else in the world, his family included. Louis is also the only person who can tell when Pollux is lying.
  * **Dominique** : Despite being Louis' older sister, Pollux doesn't really meet Dominique until he is introduced to her through Rose. She reminds him a lot of Louis and if he were straight, Pollux wouldn't be surprised if he had ended up with her. She is beautiful and intelligent and seems to love his writing, which he always appreciates. He admires her blunt but dreamy personality and already trusts her more than people he has known for years. He suspects she knows how he really feels for her brother but she thankful hasn't said anything and for that he is extremely grateful.
  * **Rose** : Throughout the years, Pollux had heard a lot about Rose from his brothers. He has always been curious about her as a result and when he spotted her in the woods during the Christmas holidays, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to introduce himself. He doesn't regret it. She is beautiful, intelligent and has a fire in her that she tries in vain to suppress. She gives him a confidence he was previously lacking just by talking to him about his work and life. She is such a complex person; he sometimes tries to describe her in a poem but can never quite finds the right words. Pollux can barely remember what his life was like before she became such a firm fixture in it and he hopes to never lose her. Aside from Louis, she is the closest he has ever been to anyone save for his family.



**Random Fact** : Pollux very reluctantly allowed Rose and Dominique to read some of his poems but he point blank refuses to let Louis read them and there are a few he will refuse to publish because he doesn't want Louis to read them.


	14. Keegan Finnigan

****

**Name** : Keegan Austin Finnigan

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Niamh Tara Finnigan (née O'Farrell)

 **Father** : Seamus Patrick Finnigan

 **Siblings** : Maeve Cara Finnigan

 **Birthday** : July 26th 2006

 **Year** : Seventh

 **Titles** : Chaser

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Half Blood

 **Wand** : Apple and Unicorn Hair, 10¾ Inches, Flexible

 **Pet** : Fowler's Toad called Frank

 **Personality** : Keegan is a fairly carefree person who likes Quidditch, mucking around with the boys in his dorm and eating. Nothing seems to get to Keegan and people tend to seek him out if they need to just do something fun and stress relieving. He has an easy way with people and is much liked by many of his fellow students. He doesn't get on with many Slytherins though, as they find him tiresome and lacking any real depth. Keegan doesn't like to air his problems but talks them through with Albus or one of his other close friends.

 **Appearance** : Dirty blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, 178cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Although he managed to avoid his father's tendency to set things on fire (his younger sister was a little less lucky), Keegan struggles with Charms.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : With such an easy going disposition, Keegan rarely fights with his parents. He is closest to his mum and tells her everything that is happening in his life, writing to her a least once a week while he is at Hogwarts. He doesn't get on with his dad's side of the family though, especially his grandmother. He and his dad go for weekend fishing trips during the summer holidays every year without fail, using it as an excuse to get away from all the oestrogen in their house (Niamh and Maeve are two very strong headed women).
  * **Maeve** : Keegan and his sister have a typical sibling relationship, nitpicking each other, winding the other up but ultimately being their for each other. Keegan is fiercely protective over her and vice versa. Anyone thinking of upsetting Keegan should really consider if they want to face Maeve Finnigan's wrath because she lacks her brother calm and easy disposition and will not hesitate to hex them into the next century if they hurt her brother.
  * **Albus** : Albus is Keegan's best friend and knows almost as much about him as his mother does. Keegan would do anything for Albus, including pushing his feelings for Albus' sister to the side, and he knows Albus would do the same.The two already have plans to rent an apartment together after graduating.
  * **Dave** : While Keegan trusts Albus' judgement in every other respect, he just cannot seem to trust Dave the way Albus does. He is not openly hostile but the two don't have a very close relationship as there is just something about him that Keegan just doesn't like. It is the only time he won't side with Albus.
  * **Leo** : On the whole, Keegan likes Leo but after he dated Maeve during their Fifth Year and things went sour, Keegan has not managed to regain the full trust and friendship he used to have with Leo. Family before friends.
  * **Rose** : Keegan likes Rose despite her unusual reputation and her tendency to terrify people. They have a mutual ally in Albus and often exchange eye-rolls when he goes off on one of his Quidditch rants.



**Random Fact** : When she was four, Maeve set Keegan's hair on fire and he still has a scar on the lower right hand side of his head, behind his ear.


	15. Louis Weasley

**Name** : Louis William Weasley

 **House** : Slytherin

 **Mother** : Fleur Isabelle Weasley (née Delacour)

 **Father** : William Arthur Weasley

 **Siblings** : Victoire Fleur Weasley; Dominique Selena Weasley

 **Birthday** : September 22nd 2004

 **Year** : Graduated

 **Titles** : Chaser (previously); Prefect (previously)

 **Occupation** : Werewolf Liaisons Office Employee

 **Blood Status** : One Eighth Veela

 **Wand** : Birch and Veela Hair, 11 Inches, Rigid

 **Pet** : Great Horned Owl named Regent

 **Personality** : Louis is cross between his sisters - easy going and socially confident like Victoire and grounded and thoughtful like Dominique. He is intelligent when he wants to be and knows vast amounts about the most random things. He has ambitions within the Ministry and will fight tirelessly for what he believes to be right. The combination of Slytherin traits and Weasley genes means Louis is not someone you would want to mess with. He has a steely determination and will rely on instinct a little more than the average Slytherin. Louis has an ease with people but is close to very few outside of his family. While he comes across as open and confident, there is a lot he keeps hidden from his general acquaintances, sharing it only with people like Dominique or Pollux. Louis is quicker to anger than his sisters or best friend and when provoked is truly terrifying to witness. Luckily, there is not much that can actually upset him.

 **Appearance** : Shoulder length blonde hair, dark blue eyes, unblemished skin, 183cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Pansexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Unlike his best friend, Louis is hopeless at Charms. Or at least, as hopeless as a genius like him can be. While Pollux is academically successful across the board, Louis is prone to fits of genius in areas he finds interesting. Charms bores him and therefore he tended not to pay attention, preferring instead to have Pollux give him private one on one lessons (during which he would often pretend not to understand simple concepts just for the sake of winding his friend up). Louis was most interested in History of Magic and did vast amounts of extra reading on the subject. This prompted him to take an interested in Werewolf rights and lead to his employment by the Werewolf Liaisons Office in the Ministry.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Louis has a close relationship with his parent, especially his father. He is less of a handful than Victoire and more  _present_ than Dominique. He and Bill can spend hours discussing Werewolf rights and issues surrounding other magical creatures and their place within wizarding society while Fleur will talk to him endlessly about the inner workings on the Ministry and the people he meets there. They are both interested in his life and he enjoys sharing it with them but they understand his need for space as well and if he makes it clear he doesn't want to talk about something, they let it be. Although his mother will make sure that he can talk to her if he needs to.
  * **Victoire** : Louis has a tendency to roll his eyes at his eldest sister's antics. As children he was often on the receiving end on her pranks until at age six he blew up her entire room in a fit of rage. Now they have a mutual agreement that she doesn't prank him and he won't set her things on fire. He seeks her out when he's feeling down and needs someone to distract him rather than someone to talk to - he has Dominique or Pollux for that.
  * **Dominique** : Dominique is his favourite sister and she knows it. The two are very similar in contrast to their Gryffindor sister and so tend to seek each other out when they need someone to understand their perspective of something. Louis finds Dominique's grounded bluntness refreshing but also enjoys when she gets lost in her own thoughts when telling him a story or anecdote. He misses her when she is in France and is always excited when she comes back to a point where Pollux mocks him for it. He is very protective of her but knows better than to show it and a part of him just wants her to find  _one_ decent guy and settle down.
  * **Pollux** : Pollux is probably the most important person in Louis' life. He honestly doesn't know where he would be without him. The two have been best friends since their sorting ceremony and since then, Pollux always comes first no matter the situation. Louis has spent many summers at Willowbank Hall with the Malfoys because he couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Pollux for those few months. Louis is undeniably selfish when it comes to his best friend though as he doesn't like to share him and is very reluctant to introduce him to his family in case they either scare him off or he gets swept off his feet by one of his sisters or cousins and leave him behind.
  * **Rose** : Louis and Rose were never very close as children, or even while Louis was at school. He always labeled her as one of his many Gryffindor cousins and didn't pay much attention to her. However when he learned that she had won the good opinion of his best friend, he knew that need to change and so now he and Rose have grown much closer. He always appreciated the fact that Rose took the effort to write to Dominique regularly and maintain that family connection with her. Now that he has gotten to know his cousin better, Louis has forgotten why he used to overlook her. He loves her intelligent wit and snarky comments and has discover they share a lot in common by way of interests. The Rose he knows now is so different from the one he remembers as a child and he could state firmly that he likes this one better. Not that he particularly disliked Rose as a child, he can just communicate with her now in a way he couldn't then.



**Random Fact** : In their Fourth Year Louis caught another Slytherin pestering Pollux, insulting his family and physically shoving Pollux into walls. Louis completely lost it, using wand and fist alike to ensure the Seventh Year was in the Hospital Wing for several months. The school also had to do repairs to the corridor where the events transpired. Pollux tried to tease Louis for overreacting, at which point Louis pinned him to a wall and told him very bluntly that if anyone so much as  _thought_ about hurting him again, Louis would make sure they couldn't even shit without help for the rest of their life.


	16. Molly Weasley

**Name** : Molly Lyra Weasley

 **House** : Hufflepuff

 **Mother** : Audrey Ivonne Weasley (née Kettleman)

 **Father** : Percy Ignatius Weasley

 **Siblings** : Lucy Zelda Weasley

 **Birthday** : August 15th 2005

 **Year** : Graduated

 **Titles** : Seeker (previously)

 **Occupation** : Artist

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

 **Wand** : Cherry and Phoenix Feather, 11 Inches, Reasonably Pliant

 **Pet** : Cymric Cat named Zorro

 **Personality** : Molly is the only Hufflepuff in her family, she has a patience many of them lack and refuses to hold grudges against anyone based on their family, circumstance or House. She is unswervingly loyal though, especially to those closest to her but also to those people she feels have been wronged and will go out of her way to try and make things right. Molly is less grounded than most of her cousins and tends to live a little in her own abstract world. She views the world a little differently to most and offers a fresh perspective to things. Molly will assume the best in everyone until proven otherwise and will always offer a second or even third chance. But not beyond that. She stands firm in her beliefs and while she will happily listen to other's point of view, it would take a lot to change her mind. Molly is a fun loving girl and enjoys participating in harmless pranks so long as they aren't directed at members of her own House. Despite her kind nature to strangers, Molly is much more snarky to those she knows can take it, often engaging in battles of wit with James or Castor. Being an artist allows Molly to express herself in a way should couldn't otherwise and her art often includes little quotes or her own philosophies.

 **Appearance** : Wavy red hair, blue eyes, freckles, 178cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : While at Hogwarts, Molly loved Alchemy as it allowed her to stretch her imagination and get in touch with her very abstract mind during class hours. She was always fascinated by the elements and the power they still represent today and Professor Evandale could spend hours chatting to her about the possibilities that haven't even been explored yet. Much like Rose, however, Molly hated Arithmancy. She struggled with the mundane tasks and her imagination was always quick to wonder.

 **Relationships** : 

  * **Parents** : Molly has a good relationship with her parents, partly due to her easy going nature. She is very similar to her mother in a lot of ways as they both tend to look for the beauty in the world rather than the destruction. While her mother is more impulsive, tending to move swiftly from one past time to another, Molly can focus her energy into something and see it through to the end. They both enjoy creating things together and Audrey was the one to teach Molly many of Molly's artistic skills - although Molly's determination allowed her to master them more than her mother had ever done. Molly and Percy get along well because Percy sees so much of his wife in his daughter. Molly respects her father's reserved personality and takes great pleasure in making him smile. While she is her mother's daughter, she is really a daddy's girl.
  * **Lucy** : Her relationship with Lucy is one of the few things that Molly wishes she could change. They rarely talk and Lucy has a tendency to push her away whenever she tries. The two of them have such conflicting personalities that even when they do talk, they find they have very little in common and conversation tends to dwindle. Molly tries to make sure that Lucy knows she's there for her but she suspects that even if Lucy was in need of help, she would never go to Molly first. Molly loves her younger sister but she really struggles to understand Lucy's attitude and perspective on life.
  * **James** : While the two of them had always been good friends, James and Molly became much closer during their time at Hogwarts. James accepted Molly completely the way she was and Molly loved James' open-mindedness. The two could concoct plans and practical jokes that rivalled Fred and George's, Molly's energy matched James' inability to be still for very long and so they were always busy while Castor and Rose looked on in amusement. Molly has in part forgiven James for breaking their friendship with Rose because she suspects that he was not the sole cause. She doesn't understand why he won't try to fix it though and continues to pester him long after everyone else has stopped bothering.
  * **Castor** : Castor is Molly's other half. Whether it be platonic or romantic or whatever they feel like on that particular day. They formed an instant friendship in their First Year as two eleven year old who had been sorted into Houses not typically associated with their last names (a Weasley in Hufflepuff and a Malfoy in Gryffindor). Castor loved the way Molly just accepted him, didn't bother with surnames or prejudice and just attached herself to him. Molly in turn loved the way Castor didn't care that she was a Hufflepuff, that he would participate when she started philosophising rather than roll his eyes like most people did and liked her just the way she was, never suggesting she change anything about herself. In much the same way that James and Rose were best friends, so are Castor and Molly. Since their Seventh Year, they have been dating on and off but the essence of their relationship hasn't changed and they are always friends. Neither even bothers to look at other people, even during their 'off' periods.
  * **Rose** : Rose is Molly's closest female friend. She is the one who practically forced James into befriending Castor, knowing that once James set aside his initial prejudices the two would be very good friends. Rose is the one Molly goes to when she needs peace, she is the one who she can sit with for hours and not say a word. They understand each other and never fight save for the usual bickering between friends. That was, until Rose shut her out and Molly was left completely in the dark about what happened. Molly was probably one of the ones who suffered most from Rose's withdrawal as it left her a little stranded for female company as most girls didn't like Molly for one reason or another. Molly is also the one who fought hardest to get Rose back, even going so far as to stop talking to James for a few months. She still keeps tabs on Rose, even though Rose herself has no idea and she is working on fixing things between them despite whatever happened with James.



**Random Fact** : Molly once disappeared from a family gathering and the entire family (and the friends present) searched for her for four hours before Luna Scamander found her hiding in the loft trying to talk to the Nargles.


	17. Castor Malfoy

****

**Name** : Castor Lycoris Malfoy

 **House** : Gryffindor

 **Mother** : Astoria Aurelia Malfoy (née Greengrass)

 **Father** : Draco Lucius Malfoy

 **Siblings** : Pollux Arcturus Malfoy; Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy; Andrius Phineas Malfoy

 **Birthday** : November 17th 2004

 **Year** : Graduated

 **Titles** : Chaser (previously)

 **Occupation** : Quidditch Reporter

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

 **Wand** : Hawthorn and Phoenix Feather, 10¾ Inches, Swishy

 **Pet** : Maine Coon Cat named Elena

 **Personality** : Castor is the first Malfoy to be sorted into Gryffindor in over one hundred years. As a result, he has a tough exterior that can deal with the prejudice thrown at him by both his own House and his family's House. People are wary of him and he consequently has few close friends despite his naturally friendly personality. Castor has a strong sense of self that has brought him through the tough times - especially in his First Year - and he has an ability to deflect any prejudice against him. Castor has a fairly dry sense of humour that can often go over the heads of people who don't know him very well.

 **Appearance** : Short, messy blonde hair, blue eyes, 179cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Once again defying Malfoy Tradition, Castor's favourite and highest grading subject is Muggle Studies. He finds the study of the muggle world fascinating and knows more about them than any other Pureblooded wizard save for Arthur Weasley. When his NEWTs results came through and he managed to achieve an Outstanding in the subject, his father actually laughed at his son's hopeless disregard for the Malfoy reputation. Unlike his twin brother, Pollux, Castor is hopeless at Charms. To a point where Professor MacDougal actually specifically asked him not to consider taking it on at NEWT Level.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents** : Castor is a bit of a mama's boy. Despite the trouble he has caused them throughout the years as their most mischievous child, both his parents respect his sense of self, his pride in who he is and love him not  _in spite of_ but  _because of_ this. Whilst his father especially, was initially shocked at his sorting, they have put any House discrepancies  behind them and while there is certainly still an air of competitive rivalry in the house, it is a good air.
  * **Pollux** : Being twins, Pollux and Castor have always grown up in each others space and understand each other to a degree most others couldn't understand. Castor will always seek advice from Pollux without hesitation when it comes to academic matters and always ends up awed at his brother's fountain of knowledge. He was the first person Castor told about his feelings for Molly changing from platonic to romantic and likes to keep his brother up to date on that sort of thing. Despite there obvious and great differences, Castor would be completely lost without Pollux.
  * **Scorpius** : Castor probably has the most easy going relationship with Scorpius out of all his brothers. He relishes the way Scorpius seeks him out when he wants a bit of fun or just to unwind and their gossip sessions are always the highlight of Castor day when they occur. Scorpius was without a doubt the most accepting of Castor's House even before he arrived at Hogwarts himself and Castor was even a little disappointed his brother didn't join him in Gryffindor when he was sorted.
  * **Andrius** : His most strained relationship within his family is that between him and Andrius. They simply don't understand each other. Andrius finds him irritating, Castor finds him stuck up. They rarely seek each other out and often end up bickering if they do. Scorpius and Pollux have an unspoken agreement to never let them sit near each other at any event. Despite this, Castor still kept an eye out for Andrius when they were both a Hogwarts and it was actually him who was there when Andrius first experienced young loves bitter rejection in his Second Year. But that is something they never talk about.
  * **Molly** : Molly is Castor's other half. Be it platonically, romantically, partners in crime... whatever. She was his rock. She was the first one to outright accept him despite his House or his family name. He could talk to her for days and never get bored. A world without Molly, is a world he cannot imagine. No matter what, he will always be completely and utterly and hopelessly in love with her to a point where he has never even looked at another girl. She's his soulmate.
  * **James** : Despite their rocky start, James and Castor are extremely close friends. Castor is his voice of reason when he gets bullheaded about things and James can pull him out of his head when he gets too caught up in his thoughts. Castor has long since figured out how to get behind James' bravado exterior to the real person he is behind and the two trust each other explicitly. Their friendship was tried and tested with the Rose Debatical and while Castor never outright stopped talking to James like Molly did for a while, there was definitely an uncomfortable tension between them for a while.
  * **Rose** : Castor hasn't spoken to Rose for far too long. They were always the calm voices to Molly and James' hectic-ness. Castor views her as the little sister he never had and when it came to things like his feelings for Molly - Rose was always the first one he would talk to about it, in fact, Rose figured it out long before he even realised it himself. Castor was angry at first, when Rose shut him out, but that soon turn to hurt and rejection. Eventually, he learned to accept that whatever had happened to Rose, was something she had to deal with on her own. He accepted it, but he was never entirely comfortable with it and after leaving Hogwarts, kept tabs on her through his brother Scorpius.



**Random Fact** : Castor's cat, Elena, is named after Elena de la Vega, Zorro's lover. She was named by Molly, whose cat is called Zorro.


	18. Alec Nott

****

**Name** : Alec Benjamin Nott

 **House** : Slytherin

 **Mother** : Lily Evangeline Nott (née Moon)

 **Father** : Theodore William Nott

 **Siblings** : Ophelia Lily Nott; Isabella Marie Nott; Eloise Camille Nott

 **Birthday** : November 9th 2005

 **Year** : Seventh

 **Titles** : Quidditch Captain; Keeper

 **Occupation** : Student

 **Blood Status** : Pureblood

 **Wand** : Willow and Dragon Heartstring, 13 Inches, Sturdy

 **Pet** : British Shorthair Cat named Sebastian

 **Personality** : Alec has the bad-boy image down to a tee with his muscles and height, his shortly cropped hair and his tendency towards leather jackets when he's not in robes. But that is just what it is: an image. Alec is much softer than he appears, he looks for the good in people and gives them more chances than most Slytherins ever would. Coming from two prestigious Pureblood families (the Moons and the Notts), Alec has always been fed blood superiority ideology. His Great-Uncle Cantankerous Nott was even believed to have been the author of the 'Pureblood Directory' published in the 1930s. Yet Alec is far more open-minded than most of his family, in part thanks to Hogwarts teachings. He tends to ignore his parents (specifically his mother's) wishes to only associate himself with other Purebloods and instead befriends people based on his own perception of their qualities. Alec is well liked by many students and teacher in spite of his somewhat intimidating appearance and he is one of the most welcoming Slytherins to the First Years at the beginning of each year. Once you have earned his trust and friendship, Alec is loyal until the end. He has ambitions to become an Auror after Hogwarts and hopes to help eradicate the last of the prejudice in the wizarding world.

 **Appearance** : Closely cropped, dark blonde hair, pale green eyes, 185cm.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Heterosexual

 **Best/Worst Subject** : Alec excels in Defence Against the Dark Arts and is one of the very few in his year that is able to produce a corporeal patronus charm which takes the form of a wolf. Despite his obvious skill, Alec and Professor Halloway have a somewhat tense relationship as Halloway is sceptical about Alec's character and what he will use his talents for. Alec resents this as he fights hard to distance himself from his family's reputation. Alec struggles with Arithmancy as he lacks understanding of the basic fundamentals. He would much rather be doing active magic rather than what to him seems a pointless waste of time sitting in a classroom. He still tries hard and manages to scrape a pass grade. Professor Vector admires his determination not to fail despite his trouble understanding the subject.

 **Relationships** :

  * **Parents and Grandparents** : Alec has a difficult relationship with his parents, his mother in particular, as their ideology is so different from his. His grandfather on his father's side was one of Riddle's first Death Eaters and whilst his father remained entirely neutral - a surpassing feat for a Slytherin - during the war, his surname and all that was attached to it clung to Alec like a foul stench he couldn't get rid of. His mother's family, not Death Eaters themselves, were still narrow-minded, pureblood supremacist - to a point where his Aunt Lisabeth was disown for marrying a Muggleborn the year before he was born. His grandparents often view Lily Evangeline as their only  _successful_ child and as a result doted on her and her children endlessly until Aunt Lisabeth's death and his grandfather's subsequent admittance into St Mungo's where he remained until his own death a year later. Then his family began to fall apart. Alec rarely speaks to his mother anymore. The relationship Alec has with his father however, has grown stronger despite his father having grown old far faster than he should have.
  * **Octavia** : Alec hasn't seen his older sister in almost five years. Even with the family divided on pureblood ideas, Octavia the Gryffindor - whose conception was the reason his parents even married - still stood out amongst them. She was never comfortable at home and although she was closer to her father than any of Alec's other siblings, she seemed to vanish the moment she graduated. He occasionally gets the odd letter from her but for the most part, his family acts like she never existed. As a child, Octavia was always his idol and a part of his misses her more than he would ever admit. 
  * **Ophelia** : Ophelia is the only member of his direct family that Alec speaks to regularly. Like him, she detests the connotations of their family's name and the prejudice behaviour expected of them. Ophelia is far more wild than he is however and he has often lain awake listening to her and their mother's screaming matches until the early hours of the morning. Ophelia is strongly protective of him and has a tendency to threaten anyone she views as a threat to his happiness which Alec finds both exasperating and endearing in turns.
  * **Isabella and **Eloise**** : Alec rarely has much to do with the twins, partly because they are so much younger than him but also because they feed off his mother's hostile and bigoted ideals. When he sees them in the castle, he tends to avoid them much the same way they avoid him. Several times though, he has had to step in and prevent Ophelia from disemboweling them in the common room. His relationship with these two is a constant worry at the back of his mind as he hates the way they've been indoctrinated and when they were younger, often tried to form a better bond with them. Unsuccessfully.
  * **Scorpius** : Alec and Scorpius had a tense relationship during the first few years at Hogwarts, both expecting the other to uphold the traditional pureblooded Slytherin ideals but after an incident in Third Year that found them both in detention for attacking Stephen Bulstrode (a Fifth Year at the time) because he was bullying Muggleborn Millie Townsend, the two relaxed around each other and soon became good friends.
  * **Logan** : Alec saw very little of his cousin Logan as a child, his mother refusing to associate herself with her brother's imbalanced wife, but when they both started Hogwarts together, they soon formed a deep-seated bond. Both boys understand the trauma of a broken family and both have been force-fed things they did not believe in. While they may not spend a great deal of time together or muck around aimlessly, they know that they have each other's backs and are there for each other should the need arise.
  * **Sammy** : Sammy Goyle is one of Alec's closest friend along with Eliza Greendale. Sammy is a little slow on the uptake sometimes and is hopelessly shy around anyone other than Alec or Eliza. He has a sort of warmth about him though, people just can't hate him and Alec is no different. He feels protective over Sammy like he would a brother.
  * **Eliza** : Eliza is more often than not, Alec's rock when things get particularly bad. More than once he has stormed out of his parents' house and found himself crashing at the Greendale's place. Eliza is cool and collected and doesn't take any shit from anybody.
  * **Dominique** : Alec had no intention of falling in love with Dominique Weasley. In fact, he had no intention of falling in love with anybody for a long time yet. But the moment he set eyes on her in that overcrowded pub, he felt his entire world shifting. Alec had no intention of falling in love with her but there really wasn't much he could do to stop it. And if he thinks about it, he wouldn't _want_ to stop anyway.
  * **Rose** : Alec has a grudging respect for Rose. He doesn't know her personally, nor did he have any strong desire to _get_ to know her but he respected her all the same for reasons he could never quite fathom.



**Random Fact** : Whilst his grandfather was in St Mungo's, partially delirious, Alec would often visit him. In rare moments of clarity, Joshua Moon would tell Alec stories about his youth and of the woman he loved then and claimed to still love now. Originally, Alec had thought he had been talking about his wife but then he would catch him whispering the name _'Eloise'_ desperately during his delirious periods rather than _'Isabelle'._ The only Eloise that Alec knows of other than his sister, is her namesake, his paternal grandmother, Eloise Nott, or Davis as she would have been before her marriage.


End file.
